Of Sayians, Love, and Secrets
by Lycanthrope Enchantress
Summary: A love and humor fic about a special girl named Makita.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta, Planet Namek, the Namek race, the Dragonballs, Kakarot, or Sayian City. I do, however, own Makita, Nickala, Karesh, and Kalita. 

Memo of the Author: Hey, hope all of you who read this enjoy it. I know it's not done yet, but I'll be working on it, I promise. There is much more to come. Oh, by the way, if you like me, and if you like Harry Potter, be sure to check out my HP fic Facing Destiny. Thanks very much. Enjoy!

Sayian City

Prison/Torture Room

A frightened blonde haired girl is thrown up against the wall by a creature, while Vegeta, Prince of the Sayians, looks on with an evil smile on his hard, yet handsome face.

She whimpered as her already beaten body slammed into the wall. The creature looked down at her as she recovered from the blow. "All right, I want those secrets you know, and I want them now!!!!!!" he roared. "Tell them to me! I want those secrets! TELL ME!!!!". His horrible screaming was terrifying the already scared girl.

She looked up at her two captors. At that same moment, Vegeta looked at her. For one brief, sparkling second, their eyes locked, and the nasty look on his face disappeared.

"So you won't tell your secrets to me?" the torture being said. "Very well. I will beat them out of you!!!!!"

"Nickala, stop!" commanded a strong voice. "I'll take care of her myself," the voice said.

"Prince Vegeta, are you sure?" Nickala questioned. "I mean, I'd be more than delighted to take care of this little girl myself."

"Are you questioning my orders, Nickala?!" Vegeta snarled. "I said I would take care of her myself. Do you need me to repeat that again, or did your pea-brain grasp it this time?!?!"

"I understand your Majesty," Nickala said. "The little wretch is all yours," he added softly under his breath.

"Would you care to repeat that, Nickala?" Vegeta said threateningly. "I'd be so very happy to hear what you said. I'd like to hear _your_ opinion," he added sarcastically.

"I ...uh... I d..didn't say anything, Prince Vegeta," Nickala fearfully stammered.

"That's what I thought," Vegeta said to Nickala. "You," he said, pointing at the girl on the floor, "get over here, you're coming with me."

She stood up fearfully, and walked over to the prince. Together, they walked out of the horrible room, and into the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Main Hallway

When they were out of Nickala's hearing range, the girl said, "Why? Why did you stop, what was his name?, Nickala from hitting me? I know you want those secrets, and I know you know beating me would have probably gotten them for you. So why did you do it?"

"You are in no place to be asking questions," Vegeta answered sternly. "And if anyone should be asking questions, it's me."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," she apologized. "You know, I may not be in the place to ask questions, but I have a right to know all the things I asked, and not to mention some other things, such as :Where are you taking me? What are you going to do with me? And what....," Vegeta cut her off.

"Will you be quiet!!!!" he roared. "Didn't I just say you are in no place to ask me anything?!!! Now, I'm going to ask you some things."

"Hey!!" she said, before he could ask anything. "How come you can ask me things, but I have to be in doubt?!!?"

"Because I am in the position to ask things. You are a prisoner, and I am not only a prince, but the one who captured you. Now, can ask I begin?" 

The girl giggled. 

"What's so funny!!??" the already annoyed Prince asked. 

"Nothing," she said. "It's just that you just asked me permission to start questioning me. It's rather amusing to think of a prince to ask his prisoner permission for anything." She laughed again.

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears or eyes. Here was a prisoner, and a girl no less, laughing at him. He was so mad he wasn't quite sure what to do. He quickly composed himself, though. "I was not asking you for permission to do anything. It is you who must ask me for permission. Now, first question : What's your name?"

She had stopped giggling by now. "My name is Makita," she replied calmly, yet respectfully. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes", he replied coolly. "What did you just do to me?!!!!!?" he screamed.

Makita jumped back, frightened and puzzled. "What do you mean, what did I do to you? I don't understand. I didn't do anything. It was you who did something. You saved my life."

"Don't play dumb with me. You know very well you did something to me. And besides, the only reason I saved you is to get those secrets and to find out what you did to me."

Suddenly, the moving sidewalk they were on stopped. Makita was surprised to see them stopping in front of what looked like a guest room, and equipped for her for that matter.

"Where are we? What's this?" she asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Vegeta said irritably. "You are in no position to ask me questions! Now, this is your cell. You will stay here for the entire time you are a prisoner here. You must have my permission to leave. Got that?" he said

"Yes, I understand perfectly," Makita agreed "Oh, by the way, thank you for saving my life," she said, and slipped into her room, and shut the door.

Vegeta was so stunned he could bearly stand up straight. He had never felt like this before. Heck, he had never even been talked to like that before! He told himself that he would truly have to get to know this girl. Find out everything about her. And most of all, he would have to keep Nickala clueless through this whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. This day had just been to much. Her head spun just recalling all that had happened in the last couple of hours. She got up and began looking around her room.

"Not bad," she thought, exploring. Her room came fully supplied. At the front of the room was a full size bathroom, and at the very back was a small area with a washer, dryer, and ironing utensils. "This looks like it was planned, she thought. "Either that, or they just have rooms ready and he stuck me in the first one that was empty and ready. But I'm not complaining. This is good enough for me, considering where I could have been put."

"Hey, Makita, or whatever your name is!" A voice out of nowhere surprised and startled her. 

"Yes?" she stammered, looking around in bewilderment.

"You will join me for dinner on top of Sayian City tonight in one hour. That is not a request!!"

"On top of Sayian City!" Makita exclaimed. "Just how do you propose I get up there? Not to mention get up there without being caught!?" 

"There is a hidden elevator in the back of your room, in the farthest wall. When it is time for you to go, simply get in and push in 'dinner'," the voice answered.

"What about clothes!!??" she cried. "You can't possibly expect me to go in this!" She looked down at her torn, dirty, and bloodstained outfit.

The voice sounded annoyed. "Didn't I say no questions from you?" it snarled. By now, Makita had figured out that the voice was Vegeta. That last line was the tip-off.

"Sorry," she said, "I just wanted to know, cause I mean, prisoner or not, you do not want me showing up to dinner in what I have on now. It's not a pretty sight."

Over the intercom, Vegeta growled. He didn't mean for Makita to hear it, but she did anyway. "Look in the closet at the front of your room. You should find everything you need in there. Now, hurry up. I expect you at dinner in an hour!"

"An hour?! You have to be kidding! There is no way I'm going to be ready in an hour's time! Can't it be an hour and a half maybe?" she cried.

"I said an hour. No more talk about it. I will see you there. I had better see you there!" Vegeta answered.

"Wait, how 'bout an hour and fifteen minutes then?" But Vegeta had already turned off the intercom and could no longer hear her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

The mighty Sayian prince stood staring at the wall next to the intercom switch he had just turned to "off". He brought his eyes from the wall and stared around his room. They wandered to his video camera and monitor, which was at the moment taping Makita every second she was in her room. There was something so special about her that Vegeta just couldn't figure out. It made him very angry.

"Ooo, I wish I could figure out what that girl did to me and what is so special about her! She says she hasn't done a thing to me, and yet I know she has. GRRR, I just hope I'll be able to get something at dinner tonight, be it the Frieza, or dragonball secrets, or just some things on her," he thought. "That was the whole purpose of this dumb dinner anyway; to get information out of her Geeze, I hate this dinner idea, but there's no other way. I just can't beat her. Well, I could, but something's telling me I can't, and the thought of hitting her doesn't feel right. Anyway, she'd probably be beaten to death before she told any secrets, and even if she did surrender during the whipping, she'd just make up some lies instead of telling the real secrets. I'll just be happy when this is over."

He walked to his closet, looked at himself in the mirror, and then suddenly realizing what he was doing and walked away angrily. He sauntered over to his elevator and pushed in the code that would take him to the top of Sayian City and his dinner "reservations".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita walked to her closet and opened the doors. She was so surprised by the contents that she nearly fell over. There in that closet was every article of clothing she owned. Every skirt, every shirt, every pair of shorts, every dress, and every shoe she possessed was in that closet, hanging, folded or standing neatly in place. She just couldn't believe it.

"Apparently someone planned on me staying a long, long time," she thought out loud. "Even so, why would they care that I have my clothes? Oh well, I'm not complaining. I'm glad and thankful for and to who ever did this. Now, let's see, I have one hour to meet his highness on the top of this place. I had better pick something easy. Here, this ought to do." She picked a dress from her closet, and then went into the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later, Makita stepped into her room and picked up the dress she had selected. It was a very pretty dress. It was a dark hunter green, with long sleeves that came to points on her hands. The bottom hem was black, so were the edges of the points. The dress was divided into sections with black lines as well. There was the section of her chest, and then that middle section, accenting her little stomach and waist. That was set off with black lines with buttons down the front. Makita loved that dress. She had worn it on her parents 13th anniversary.

It took her twenty minutes to get dressed, put on make-up (just some mascara), and find the elevator. That thing was tough to find. It is truly embedded in the wall. It took her two minutes just to find the outline of the door, and then three more to figure out how it opened. "You tricky little booger!" she exclaimed at the door. "Your going to make me late, and then will Vegeta ever be mad," she said. She stepped into the contraption and typed in "dinner" on the console, and prepared herself for the dinner she knew she would never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

The top

9:00 p.m.

Vegeta sat nervously at the only table on the top of the City. He was secretly dreading this dinner. What was he going to say? What would she say? How would he get those secrets and information on her? What would he do? What would she do? He truly hated this. Not only hated the stupid dinner, but hated the waiting and anxiety it brought him. "I wish she'd hurry up and get here," he thought impatiently. "Then again, I guess I didn't have to be twenty minutes early. I would have saved myself a lot of trouble if I hadn't been. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now." He was definitely not thinking happy thoughts.

Just then, the doors opened, and there stood Makita, beautiful as ever in her long green gown. She was five minutes early, surprisingly enough. "Oh, your here," she said to Vegeta, relieved. "I thought I was going to have to wait, and sit here in anxiety and dread seeing you. This makes it so much easier, don't you think? Oh, wait, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to ask questions. Forgive me, sir," Makita sincerely said.

Vegeta's breath had caught in his throat the minute he saw her. He couldn't have corrected her if he tried. She was too beautiful for him to do anything. Of course, Vegeta didn't understand feminine beauty, so he was utterly confused. All he knew right then was that he had never seen anything like this girl before in his life. Vegeta composed himself. "Though I have told you many times, I will forgive you this once," he said sharply.

Makita breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you Vegeta." she said. "I'm so glad you do. I sure don't want to start this dinner out on a sour note. I'll bet this is just as hard for you as it is for me, and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to start this out on a sour note either."

"You have no idea," Vegeta growled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Makita cautiously asked.

"I didn't say anything," the Sayian snapped. "And you did it again. You just asked a question!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I was just asking 'cause I was concerned about you. I thought maybe something was wrong and I could help. Let's not ruin the dinner all because of one little question that really doesn't matter now, because I can see, and hear, that you just fine," Makita soothed.

"Oh, I lied. I did say something. I said: what took you so long?! You should have been here long ago. Didn't I say be here in an hour? Well, didn't I!!?" Vegeta raged.

"Excuse me!" Makita said, shocked. "For you information pal, I was five minutes early. Don't even go there with the "what took you" junk. You need to chill out," she said.

Vegeta could bearly eat that night, much to his surprise, because he's usually a heavy eater. The comments Makita had made, and just her presents made it hard to bring his fork to his firm mouth. Makita, on the other hand, was truly enjoying her dinner. She would every now and then say something to her "host", but most of the time she was either eating something or staring into the sheer beauty (as she called it) of space. It was truly not the way Vegeta had planned it at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Main hallway

10:15 p.m.

Vegeta and Makita had finished their dinner and they were both on their way to their rooms. Vegeta had never been so thankful for the end of something in his life. His strong, muscular legs were almost jello now. He so wanted to end this night.

Makita, though, didn't want it to end at all. True her legs were almost jello as well, but she was really having fun and enjoying herself. She just wished she could help Vegeta somehow. He looked really uncomfortable. "If only I could do something," she thought." He looks so upset, and I really want to help him. I know he wants those secrets something awful, but I can't tell him those yet. I'm not really sure I can trust him with those things."

"So tell me," Vegeta said," what..um..what were...your parents like?

"My parents?" Makita was truly surprised. She hadn't expected him to say anything, especially not something like that. "Well, they were very kind, and loving. They taught me a lot. I learned the dragonball secrets from them. They always treated me with respect, and they often said I was very beautiful. Karesh and Kalita are the best people I know." She sighed mournfully. 

"What?" he said, hearing her sigh, and catching the tone of sadness in it.

"It's nothing. It's just that I miss them so much. I know their worried sick about me. Wondering if I'm all right and all. I just wish there was some way I could talk to them. Let them see me. Tell them I'm ok." she confessed. "But, I guess there's no way I could do that. I just feel so awful. Me here having a good time, and them sitting there sad and lonely and worried."

Suddenly, something came over Vegeta, and before he knew it, he was saying, "You know, there is a way for you to talk to them. In my room, there is a transmitter. It's an interactive viewer, so they could actually talk to you and see you."

Makita smiled at hearing all the stuff his transmitter could do. "Only the best for the Prince, huh," she said.

Not understanding, Vegeta looked at her. "What?????" he said.

Makita laughed. "Never mind," she giggled. "So you'd really let me use this thing in your room to talk to my parents? Really and honestly and truly you would?" she asked.

"Sure," Vegeta said, not even realizing she had asked a question. Several questions, to be exact.

"Oh, Vegeta, your wonderful!!!!!!" Makita cried, throwing herself at the astonished Prince and hugging him. Powerful sparks and a huge wave of energy surged through Vegeta's strong body, somehow, in some way, weakening him. Especially in his knees.

Then Makita realized what she was doing, and released him from her embrace. She moved as far away from him as she could, which, by the way, is not very far on a moving sidewalk, and smoothed out her blonde hair and straightened her dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta led Makita into his room. She stared around it. In her eyes, her room was more well furnished than his. "Whatever," she thought. He led her to the near back of his room, and pointed to a corner saying, "There. There it is. I'll start it up for you, but after that, you're on your own."

"Gee, thanks a whole lot," Makita said, half in sarcasm, half in sincerity.

Vegeta ignored her and walked to his machine. He hit, flicked, and turned a couple thousand switches, dials, and buttons, and then said, "Your all set. The co-ordinates are set, so you should get a direct line to your parents." 

He couldn't believe he was saying this. Him, Vegeta, mighty, strong, powerful, Prince of all Sayians was saying things like what he just did. "I 'm going to have to straighten myself out again. I sound like a total fool!!" he thought angrily.

Makita, though, was over joyed. She eagerly watched the monitor for her parents faces to come up on it. And then after what seemed years of waiting, they did.

"Mommy!!!! Daddy!!!!!" she cried. "Oh, Mother, how I miss you. I miss your cooking, and your coming to wake me in the morning. And Father, I miss you, too. I miss hearing you hum when you work. I miss watching you work. Oh I miss you two so much."

Karesh and Kalita could barely believe their Namek eyes. "Makita, is that really you?" Kalita asked. "Oh my precious daughter. Where in the universe are you?! Your father and I have been so worried about you. We miss you so very much, sweetheart," she sobbed.

"Oh, Mother, I'm just fine. You'll never believe where I am right now, or where I have been these past days. Right now I am in Prince Vegeta's room in Sayian City! That's where I've been all this time. Not in his bedroom, of course, but in Sayian City. I was taken here as a prisoner, and Vegeta saved me. Believe it or not, I'm just fine and I rather like it here. Anyway, even if I didn't like it, I wouldn't have much choice. I have a feeling I'm going to be here a long time," Makita explained.

Karesh was clear on the screen now. "Makita, I don't know what to say. This is just so shocking to us," he said, his usually calm voice was tight and worried. 

"What is Prince Vegeta like? Is he as bad and ruthless and mean as people say?" both Karesh and Kalita asked at the same time.

"Of course people say that about him. They don't know him. Let me put it this way, he's no "Suzy Sweet', but he's not a "Mean Janenie" either. He's a cool guy. He's just not to sure about the whole emotions business. Once you get to know him, though, you'll see he's ok. I just hope I'll get to know him better. I mean, I'm not to sure on all of what I just said. That's just the way he appears to me," Makita said sincerely. "Well, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired, and I'm pretty sure Vegeta wants me out of his room now, and personally I want to get back to mine, so Mom and Dad, I'm going to go now. It was so terrific to talk to you guys and see you again. With Vegeta's permission, maybe I can contact you later. Bye-bye you two. I love you both very much Miss you." Makita bided her farewell.

"You have your own room in Sayian City?!?! Oh well, we'll go into that later. Bye, dear. We love and miss you, too. Hopefully Prince Vegeta will let you talk to us again. So long," Karesh and his wife said, and then the transmitter turned off.

"Are you done yet?," Vegeta asked, annoyed. 

"Yes, I'm finished. Again, thank you very much. My parents are so much happier now, and so am I," Makita replied.

"Good, your finally done. Now get out of here. I want my sleep. Go on. Leave. As of NOW!!!!," Vegeta roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Main Hallway

11:00 p.m.

Makita screamed and ran for the door. Like a flash, she was out of it. Shaken, frightened and hurt, she stepped on the moving sidewalk and rode it back to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta shut the door, and sat down on his bed. He had wanted to get Makita out of the room as quickly as possible, and he did a pretty good job of doing it. He needed some time alone. It had been a real busy day and a trying night. Most of all, he just needed to think.

Vegeta had been listening to Makita's conversation, and what she had said about him had truly intrigued and amazed him. Never in his life had he ever expected someone to describe him like that. He hadn't even expected her parents to ask about him, much less the question they chose to ask. 

"Who does she think she is, saying those kind of things about me. Although, she just stood up for me and defended me. Oh, I so wish I could find out some stuff about her. Even by listening to her conversation I didn't learn anything," Vegeta thought, not exactly pleased.

"Still, I learned that she wants to get to know me. How very different. I've never met anyone that wanted to know me. She's a very different person. I really need to get to know her and know more about her," he said to himself. "I could always call up her parents and question them. After all, I do know the co-ordinates for contacting them," he schemed. "But they're too afraid of me to tell me anything, so that's a worthless idea. I'll just have to find out more about her myself. Damn, that means more of those awful dinners," Vegeta told himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita took off her dress, and slid into her favorite pajamas. She put the dress on top of her other laundry by the washer. Wearily, she turned back the covers and crawled into her bed. 

The sheets were a peachy-pink color, and the bedspread was a dark magenta. It was extremely pretty, and Makita liked it. 

"Not only is it pretty,:" she commented, "but it's comfortable too. And big. Man, you could fit two people in this. I wonder if someone here knew I'm a restless sleeper and require lots of space. Oh well...yawn... I'm too tired to ponder it now. I'll...yawn...worry about it in the morning," Makita said sleepily. " 'Night, Vegeta," she said into the darkness of her room, not realizing that Vegeta had actually heard that, and that it made him want to think even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

The tired Prince stared at the screen. He rewound the tape to make sure he heard right.

" 'Night, Vegeta," Makita's soft, sleepy voice repeated for the third time. 

Vegeta couldn't believe it. 

"Has she figured out there was a camera in her room? It couldn't be!! It just couldn't be!" he exclaimed. "No, she didn't. She couldn't have. I myself probably couldn't find that camera if I looked for it, and I'm the one who put it in," he reassured himself.

Vegeta was getting so sleepy he couldn't think straight anymore. He didn't want to go to sleep though. He wanted to stay up and ponder Makita some more. He desperately wanted to know what it was about her that was so special and made him feel this way. But he could feel himself falling over and his eyes drooping. 

"I'll continue this thought tomorrow, after I'm more awake," he thought wearily. 

He pushed back his blue bedspread and crawled under the single sheet on his small twin sized bed. The moment his head hit the pillow, his sparkling black eyes shut and the powerful Prince was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

The next morning, Makita woke up starving. She couldn't understand it though, for she had had eaten a big dinner last night. 

"I guess talking to my parents, and the scare Vegeta gave me made my dinner wear off faster," she decided.

Makita got up out of bed. She began searching around. Looking for food, in case it had already been brought to her, or in case she had to make her breakfast herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta had been up long ago. He had just been lying in his bed, staring at the video screen. He had been very bored, waiting for Makita to wake up. He had been up since 6:00, and it was now 10:00.

But he was up now. He had gotten up the moment the screen displayed an awake Makita. Vegeta was now sitting in his chair by the camera controls. He listened to her talk, and flinched at the memory of something she said. Then, he watched her get up and start searching around her room.

"Oh my God, she does know!!" he thought, frightened.

"No, she can't know! She just can't No, no, no, no, no. She can't know. She can't!!" he cried angrily

At that same moment, Nickala passed by the Prince's room. Hearing his screaming, he entered the room.

"Prince Vegeta, what's wrong? It's that girl, isn't it? I'll go right now and take care of her. Don't you worry, Vegeta, she won't bother you anymore when I'm done with her. I'll whip her good," Nickala said. 

Vegeta flew out of his chair. "Nickala, don't you dare go near her! She is my property, and I will whip her myself. And anyway, do you have permission to be in here? Did I call you to come to my room?" Vegeta said

"No, you never called me. I just heard you yelling and thought I'd punish her. You know I like whipping people," Nickala explained.

"No, you don't have permission to be here. Now, if you value your life, you will get your worthless carcass out of this room this instant, or I will turn into someone who likes to whip YOU!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

Nickala flew out of the room as fast as his monster legs would take him. He knew Vegeta's threats were never empty ones, and he was frightened.

Vegeta walked back to his chair, calming down along the way. 

"Now, to get back to more important matters," he thought. "I have to know if she knows there's a camera in her room. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

By this time, Makita was famished. She was so hungry. "I guess no one brought me food, and it sure doesn't look like there's any tucked away somewhere in this room," she thought.

"All right, Vegeta, I give up. I can't find any food anywhere. You know your Majesty, you can't just feed someone dinner then and expect them to live on just that. I don't mind skipping lunch, but not breakfast I want some eggs. I want pancakes. I want French toast. Damn it, I want a cup of coffee," she shouted into her room, once again unaware that Vegeta could hear her. 

"Give me food!!!!!" she cried. "I've been looking and looking. You have this room equipped with everything but nourishment. I wanna eat something, and I mean now!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

In his chair, in his room, Vegeta immediately relaxed. "Food. That's all she was looking for. All she was looking for was food. Oh, thank you!!! Food. That's all. She doesn't know about the camera after all," Vegeta thought, relieved. "Now, to do something about our little hunger problem."

He walked to the far left wall flicked a little switch to turn on the intercom in her room. He prepared to talk to her. But before he could say anything, on the camera, he saw Nickala burst into Makita's room, whip in hand and a sneering, evil look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

The door flew open, and there, to Makita's horror, stood the monster who had beaten her earlier. 

"Your mine, little girl," he snickered evilly. "Pretty soon all that will be left of you are those secrets and a few bloodstains on my whip and on the walls and floor."

Makita cowered in fear. She knew by the look in his eyes and on his face, this guy wasn't playing around. Fearfully, she began backing up to the back of her room. 

"If I can get to that elevator, and push in the code to take me to the roof, I should be all right for a while. I know it's risky, because I'd be telling Nickala a secret in a way, but it's either that or die," she thought wretchedly.

But then suddenly there came a voice from the ceiling, yelling and screaming, ranting and raving.

"NICKALA! What the hell are you doing??!! I thought I told you to leave her alone, that she was mine. Get your sorry ass out of that room NOW!! Get out!!!! Move, and if I ever catch you in there again, either without my permission, or after I gave you orders to not be in there, it will cost you your life!" Vegeta commanded.

Nickala looked up at the intercom with a look of mixed fury and fear. Like a tired, but not yet defeated dog, he left the room, leaving Makita still shaking and trying to calm herself.

" You ok?" Vegeta asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound like he cared.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be all right, " Makita answered, not even noticing his emotion-covering efforts. "I only need two things right now. Number one: I need to calm down, and number two: I need something to eat. I need food real bad. Hunger is the main reason I'm shaking so bad. Well, that and an adrenaline rush, "she added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132 

Vegeta's room

The Prince looked at his monitor. Makita was right, she was shaking pretty bad. She didn't look so good. The lack of food and the fright from Nickala had really done a number on her.

Vegeta turned back to the speaker on his wall. "You wait right there. Don't move. I'm coming over there," he said in a commanding, almost frightening voice.

"I couldn't move right now if my room was on fire," came the answer.

Vegeta quickly ran out his door and into the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Main Hallway

12:18 p.m.

Vegeta chose to not ride the sidewalk. He was in a hurry and his strong legs could take him faster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Kitchen

12:20 p.m.

Stealthily, Vegeta ran into the kitchen and took a plate of food. He had to be careful. He did not want to be seen, for ego matters, and he needed to take two plates without being caught. People there were only supposed to take one plate. 

Balancing two plates was not easy. First off, they were heavy to begin with, and now one of them had a little more than what one was supposed to have, so it was just a wee bit heavier. Also, he had to balance two cups of coffee as well. True it was not heavy at all to the strong Vegeta, but balance was not one of his strong points. Especially not running down a hallway trying to balance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Suddenly, the door to Makita's room burst open again. She turned her head, half expecting to see Nickala again. But instead, to her great surprise, there stood Vegeta, holding two plates of delicious looking food, and two steaming cups of hot coffee.

Makita walked to her doorway, and took one plate of food and one cup of coffee from him. She set them down on a table, and then walked back over to him. 

"Thank you," she said softly. " I'm assuming one of those cups and one of those plates was for me. You...you can stay here and eat with me if you want to," she offered. Vegeta nodded, speechless, and entered her room.

"You saved my life again, you know," she said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Saved your life nothing. I just didn't want to lose a great source of information. I can't kill you until I get those secrets, you know," Vegeta said. 

Makita looked hurt. She really thought that he was starting to care about her. After all, she cared about him. She cared very much.

"And anyway, that big buffoon had been in my own room about ten minutes earlier, threatening to whip you to death. I told him no, and then yelled at him for being in my room without permission or an excuse to be in there," he explained.

Makita laughed. She thought his methods of getting people to do what he wanted were funny, gruesome, but funny none the less. "He must have had a reason to enter your room in the first place. What was it, or shouldn't I know?' Makita asked, fully expecting the lecture on asking questions. She had gotten that five times since she'd been there, and that had only been one day(she had been keeping count for the fun of it). Instead, she heard Vegeta saying:

"He heard me yelling and came in and said he knew it was you making me yell, and that he'd go take care of you for me so you wouldn't annoy or anger me anymore."

Makita thought that this was quite sweet. Not the fact that Nickala wanted to kill her, but the fact that he wanted to do something for Vegeta. She said," You know, Vegeta, that's really kind of sweet in a way. Nickala only wanted to help. You could have been a little nicer. But still, thank you for saving me."

Vegeta looked at her in shock. 

_"I could have been a little sweeter? Who does she think she is?? I am Vegeta. Mighty. Strong. Powerful. I am Prince of the mighty Sayians. I am the second most powerful Sayian of all. Sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is she out of her mind. It's bad enough my race is dying. That's just what I need to do. Become sweet, and have even less people follow me!!!"_ he thought resentfully, while looking at her with a not to pleased look on his face.

She looked back at him, with a gentle look, trying to erase the moody one that he seemed to be wearing.

"What?" she said. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Vegeta said, knowing full well he couldn't tell her what he had just been thinking.

"Are you sure? Everything's ok now," she checked.

__

"No, everything's not ok now. Nothing is ok now. But I'm not going to tell her that. If I did, she'd never stop asking me about it. Besides, I can't tell her that she's what's making me 'not ok'", he thought.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Vegeta lied.

"Good," Makita grinned. "Well now, your highness, thank you for the breakfast and for the coffee. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I'd like to get dressed now, please."

Vegeta wordlessly got up and walked to the door. 

"Hey wait, you forgot something," Makita called.

He turned around to she her bringing him his plate and cup.

I'll do my dishes, but you sir, must do your own. I'm your prisoner, not your maid," she said, handing him the utensils. Then she smiled, said, "I'll see you at dinner tonight.", and closed her door.

Suddenly, Makita opened her door again. 

"Hey, wait!" she called. "What time is dinner going to be tonight? I just wanted to know, in case you changed the time," she explained.

Vegeta looked at her blankly. He hadn't really remembered what time they had eaten yesterday.

Eight thirty," he said, knowing that was somewhere close to the same time as yesterday. "I'll see you at eight thirty. And you better be on time," he growled.

Makita freaked out. "Eight thirty!!" she shrieked. Oh man, it's already two thirty now! I've gotta get movin. See you later, Vegeta," she said and slammed her door.

"Strange girl" he thought. "Weird." He shook his head, confused, and walked back to his room, opting to not take the sidewalk(again!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita frantically searched through her closet. "What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna wear?" she chanted over and over again. Then her eyes stopped on her white tank dress. She took it out of her closet and placed it gently on her bed. Then she looked at the floor of her closet to find some shoes. She selected her white high-heeled sandals with bows.

Next she walked to her jewelry box. She picked her pearl earrings out of the little pink box. They were simple enough. Just teardrop-shaped pearls. They didn't even dangle. "My dress has a flowered collar, so I don't need a necklace," she said, "but a bracelet would be nice. She rooted through her box, and settled upon a simple gold band with a pearl in the middle. And of course, her pearl ring.

"I think for tonight's episode of "Makita and Vegeta do Dinner" I'll braid my hair," she said, and picked a white and a red hairtie from one of her numerous draws. Then finally she slipped out of her jeans and sweatshirt and stepped into a shower(just a note: the shower was an hour and a half long).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Top

8:25 p.m.

Vegeta was again early, but not so bad this time. Still, he was nervous and lightly drummed his fingers on the table top. He knew he shouldn't be nervous at all. This was his second dinner, after all, and it was bound to go better than the first.

Then Makita walked in, as stunning as ever. True her hair was back and he liked it down, but she was still pretty.

Vegeta surveyed her outfit of choice. It was a short white tank-dress with a flowered collar. He also noticed that the flowers alternated a pattern: a white flower with a red center, and then a red flower with a white center. The dress just barely brushed her knees. She had chosen well, in Vegeta's opinion.

Makita sat down at the table with a cheerful, friendly, "Hi!" She smiled at him warmly. Then, she looked at the table, and looked back at him with a funny look on her face.

"What did you do to the table?!" she said, again staring at the funny-looking lumps on, or rather in, the table.

Vegeta looked at the spot she was staring at. Suddenly, he released that was the spot where his fingers had been drumming. Looking closer, he saw that there were little indentations where they had hit the table.

Kind of embarrassed, he looked up at Makita. Fortunately, his embarrassment didn't show. He lifted up the tablecloth and beckoned her to come look. She did, and saw four separate, yet close together, little ridges. She looked back at him with a puzzled expression. He then set his fingers in the indentions, and, to make it even clearer, he began drumming.

Makita flew back in her chair, laughing histarically. She just couldn't stop. She could see that Vegeta was getting pretty mad, so she tried to control herself.

"What makes you think it was me?!" Vegeta said.

"Well, let me see. First reason: you're the only one up here, so that kind of limits the number of suspects. Second reason: this is the only table up here, so it couldn't be some other one that was already like this. And third reason: last time I checked, you were the only one who knew about this table, and about our dinners, so that means you're the only one who could do it," Makita said, counting reasons off on her fingers. She smiled. "Don't feel bad, it's understandable. I mean, you were probably up here early, and got nervous and maybe even bored. And besides, with you strength, it was probably pretty easy to do and not notice. I'm sure this isn't the first table you've wrecked, and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last."

Dinner was pretty painless this time. Vegeta was less nervous, and less stressed out. He even talked this time. Not much, but it was a start. Makita was again having a good time. She was even happier now that Vegeta was talking. She liked his voice. It was soothing and sexy all at the same time. Very sexy now that Makita thought about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Main hallway

10:17 p.m.

Makita and Vegeta were on the sidewalk again. She talked while he listened, and sometimes it was the other way around. Although, all he really talked about was fighting and battles he had been in. But she didn't mind. Anything to hear his deep, grating voice.

And then, all too soon, they were at Makita's door.

"Goodnight Vegeta. I'll see you later. Thanks for dinner, and quit worrying about the table," she said. All at once, she felt herself leaning forward, as if to kiss his cheek. She caught herself just in time. "Well, good-bye," she said ,and shut her door in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta wondered into his room, and sat down on his bed, feeling hurt somehow. He didn't quite understand it.

"Why should I feel hurt? She didn't do anything to me. She didn't hurt me physically. But then again, this isn't a physical pain. It's something more. It hurts more than any blast or punch or kick could," Vegeta thought, almost sadly.

He stripped down, and climbed into bed. The sheets caressed his naked, muscular body. Somehow, that's what he imagined Makita's touch would feel like. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita changed into her peach pajamas from the night before. She usually wore the same pair of pajamas a full two weeks before switching them. She then snuggled into bed.

"That was a close call. I almost KISSED him. I sure am glad I caught myself. I know I like him, but I don't know if he likes me. Kissing him would have been fun, but it would have also been wrong," Makita thought. She was happy, yet sad at the same time. And she was tired.

Makita crawled into her bed, and snuggled under her covers, imagining it was Vegeta she was snuggling. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THREE MONTHS LATER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

7:16 p.m.,

Top

Makita and Vegeta were again having dinner. They were talking a lot more now, and Vegeta was a lot more open. She could even get him to give small smiles. He was improving greatly. But one thing that didn't improve was his choice of outfit. He wore the same thing to every dinner. And not just to dinner, he wore the same thing everyday. It was starting to get to Makita.

"Don't you ever wear anything else besides that Sayian war outfit?" she asked. 

He looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Why would I want to wear anything different? Where's the point in that!?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'what's the point in that?'!!!!! There's a huge point to it. Don't you get tired of wearing the same thing every day? I mean look at me. I don't wear the same thing every day. That would get not only grungy, but boring," Makita explained.

Vegeta stared at her. He didn't have to mention that he was constantly looking at her, and that now was no exception. But he still didn't see a point in different outfits.

_"That would mean work and decision making. As if I don't have enough of that to do. _

Anyway, why is she so intent on having me in different outfits. I don't care about that. 

The only reason I care about different outfits is because SHE can change into them," he thought.

"....so anyway, I was thinking that I could make you some outfits. You could tell me your size, and get me the material, and the sewing equipment, and I'll gladly make you some new clothes," Makita finished.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say again?" Vegeta said.

Makita looked at him with an exasperated expression on her face. She had a feeling Vegeta had heard what she said, and anyway, she didn't feel like repeating it.

"I said if you get me the equipment and the material, I'll make you some new clothes."

Vegeta wasn't to hot on that idea, but he said, "OK".

"Great!!" Makita exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, it's ten to eleven. No wonder I'm sleepy. Let's go back to our rooms now. I'll work some more on the clothes thing in the morning,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

"Night Vegeta. I'll see you in the morning. Come to my room at about 11:00, ok? We can discuss the clothing then. So I'll see you in twelve hours, since it's eleven p.m. now. Bye," Makita said.

She leaned out of her doorway to give him a hug. For a split second, she thought he was going to back away. But instead, he stood extremely still, and didn't even hug her back. But she didn't mind. Having him in her arms for just a five second hug was enough for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta stepped into his room and wandered over to his closet. He wondered why Makita thought there was something wrong with his wardrobe. So what if he wore the same outfit everyday? There was nothing wrong with that. Just because Makita wore something different everyday didn't mean _he _had to. He undressed and climbed into bed.

_"At least I don't walk around like this all day. She should be happy with **that**," _Vegeta thought. Inwardly, he grinned. Somehow, someway, he knew that Makita would in fact like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

10:50 the next morning

Makita's room

Makita look around her room. It looked clean enough. It would have to do, because she didn't have time to clean it anymore. Vegeta would be there in ten minutes. Makita then surveyed her outfit. It was a replica of Vegeta's, only designed to fit her body and look good on her. It really brought out her good points and "feminine attributes". It was even the same blue color. She had taken it from Frieza's hut, and had had Karesh alter it to fit her. Her father could sew better than her mother.

Just as she turned away from her mirror, the door opened, and Vegeta stood half in the doorway, and half in the hallway.

"Good morning. Come on in," she greeted him

He merely growled, walked in and flopped down on her bed.

"Awww, what's the matter? Not a morning person. huh?" she teased. "Oh, well, too bad!" she said cheerfully.

Vegeta lifted his head off the bed just high enough to give her a dirty look. Makita laughed. She knew that Vegeta wasn't all that into this clothes idea, but she was, but she also knew that eventually she'd get him into it.

But she also knew that there was no way she was going to get anything accomplished with Vegeta in a mood like this. She looked at him one more time before saying:

"Look, why don't you go back to your room, ok? We'll do this later. I can see your tired, and I don't believe in making people work when they're tired. That's cruel and inhumane punishment. Anyway, I know your not to keen on this idea to begin with. You sleep some more and think about this some more, too. I'll call you over my intercom later all right?"

Vegeta looked at her from the bed. He gave her a grateful smile and dragged himself out of her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta walked sleepily into his room and tore his clothes off his body. He crawled back into bed, silently cursing himself for staying up until 3:30 in the morning thinking of Makita and this new idea of hers. All though, he had spent most of his thoughts on her. He was so sleepy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

3:00 p.m.

Vegeta's room

"Hi!! Wakey-wakey now!!" Makita's loud cheerful voice woke the slumbering Prince. Sleepily, he rolled over and pulled the pillow up over his head.

"Come on, Vegeta, you can't stay in bed all day today. You have to get up sometime, and there's no time like the present," Makita whined.

"You just try and get me up and out of bed," Vegeta said from under the pillow. His voice was muffled and it sounded just a little funny. So naturally, Makita giggled. Her laugh almost made Vegeta get up, but he was just too tired.

"Look," Makita said," I know you're tired, so I'll tell you what I need and you can get back to sleep all right?"

"Sure, whatever," he mumbled. He rolled over, not really caring what was going on. "I'm ready whenever you are, you know," he said.

"If you don't have any right now, getting some paper to write all the items down on might be a smart idea," Makita said.

"No. I have a good memory. Just start talking, ok. I really want to get back to sleep," Vegeta snapped.

"Ok, here goes. I need: scissors, thread, a sewing machine, a bolt of blue cotton, a bolt of green cotton, a bolt of black cotton, a bolt of.........." Makita was suddenly cut off.

"Woah, woah hold it. Maybe you're right. I think I'm gonna get that paper now. I hate so say this, but you're going to have to repeat all that. I guess my memory isn't as good as I thought it would be," Vegeta said sheepishly.

Makita groaned, but she understood. "It's ok. Go get your paper, and I'll repeat that again."

"Ok, I'm ready now," he said after about 30 seconds.

"Great. I sure hope you can listen good. Here goes again. I will need: scissors, a sewing machine, a bolt of blue, black, green, gray, red, and white cotton separate bolts you know, two spools of each of those color threads, a measuring tape, pins and needles, buttons, zippers, elastic, a pin cushion, fabric pencils, a bolt of black polyester, a bolt of denim and that should be it," Makita finally finished.

Vegeta couldn't believe the list he had just written. The thing was almost a page long, and not to mention his hand really hurt. He had never written so fast in his life. Heck, he had never written that much in his life.

"Uhh, are you sure all this stuff is absolutely necessary? I mean, is there anything you could do without? It isn't going to be all that easy to get all this stuff you know," Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I'm going to need everything mentioned. I know it's a lot, but that's why I'm leaving it in your capable hands. Not to mention, that your hands are incredibly soft and strong. Bye!!" Makita clicked off the intercom.

Vegeta just sat there with a dazed look on his face. He didn't even try to stand up, because he knew he couldn't.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all," he mumbled to himself. "The toughest part is going to be getting all the stuff for her. That girl just has to be difficult, doesn't she?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134 9:02 a.m.

Makita's room

Makita was startled out of sleep by a sudden knock on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her purple terry cloth robe over her lavender pajamas. She pushed the button that opened her door and yawned.

When she saw Vegeta standing there, all her sleepiness was immediately shocked away. She was even more awakened when she saw what he was holding.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Don't stand out there in the hallway holding all that. Come in here. Put that sewing machine down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Vegeta walked in her room, raising an eyebrow and giving her a funny look as he passed her. She, naturally, giggled, and Vegeta smiled back.

"Where exactly do you want me to put all this?" he queried.

"Umm, put all the fabric, and buttons and zippers, and needles and stuff on my bed, and put the sewing machine over by the washer and dryer," Makita instructed.

Vegeta did as he was told, and then headed out of her room.

"Wait! Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Makita called after him.

"Well. you looked pretty tired when you answered the door, so I was going to go back to my room and let you sleep some more. I thought maybe I would watch some movies I have hidden away in there. Either that or go back to sleep myself. Maybe both," Vegeta said.

"Thanks. You're really sweet, Vegeta. I owe you big time now. What kind of movies do you have? Some day I'll have to come over and watch them with you. Movies are almost always more fun with two," Makita replied.

She then shut her door, and walked back into her room, leaving Vegeta standing out in the hall with a horrified look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 264

Vegeta's Private Bar

Vegeta sat alone in his bar, like he normally did. It was true. No one but Vegeta himself knew about this bar, and he would often come here to unwind. But now, he was lonely, and he couldn't quite understand it. The whole point of coming to this place was to be alone, so why didn't he want to be?

Vegeta sighed and soaked nude in his hottub and sipped a glass of beer.

"I really wish Makita was here," he whispered to himself sadly. "But, **_why_** do I want her here? I come here to be alone, so why do I want company?"

He shook his head as he climbed out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he picked up his half full glass of beer and sat down on a barstool. He sat there and pondered. He was so deep in thought and lost on Makita that he didn't even bother to pick up the towel when it fell onto the floor. In fact, he didn't even notice.

About an hour later, Vegeta stood up. Only then did he notice that there was a certain something missing from around his waist, and it wasn't his tail. He really didn't care, but he also didn't want to be caught by anyone completely naked.

_"Anyone but Makita," _he thought blissfully.

"Snap out of it, Vegeta!" he then yelled at himself. "What's been wrong with you lately?!?! You've got to think of something else besides Makita. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need a vacation. Maybe to Earth. Yeah, that'd be good Visit Earth again. Maybe I'll be able to kill Kakarot this time."

He picked up his beer from the counter and took a long gulp, drinking down 2/3 of the half left. After taking a breath, he finished off the rest, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. On his way out of the bar, he refilled his cup, so he would have something to drink in his room. He was getting tired of water in there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta placed his cup of beer on the table next to his bed. He pulled off the towel and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought again of Makita. Abruptly he sat up. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and after lying back down rubbed his perfectly formed and muscular chest and stomach.

"Vegeta, you in there? Come on, this is the ninth time I've called you. If you've been in there, you can't ignore me forever. Are you back yet, if you were gone? Let me know. I need to talk to you," Makita said over the intercom.

Vegeta suddenly brightened. He jumped off his bed and headed eagerly for his door, planning to go to Makita's room to talk to her. But then he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything. He truly didn't feel like getting dressed, so he just called Makita over his intercom.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh good you're back!! Where were you? What were you doing?" Makita cried happily.

"I was umm ..I was...I was...I was doing something that was none of your business or that you need concern yourself with!" he shot back.

"Ok, ok, cool it. You don't have to yell. Look, I wanted to ask you what time dinner is tonight. It's like 7:30 now, and I just wanted to know so I would have time to get ready," she answered.

"Oh, well, 8:00 is good. See you then," Vegeta said.

"8:00?!?!!??!?!?! I said I wanted time to get ready. That's only a half hour!!!!" she whined.

But Vegeta knew that was coming and had turned off his intercom long before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

8:45 p.m.

Top

"Vegeta, I've finished your clothes, and I was hoping that you could model them for me. Sort of a fashion show, with only you in it," Makita said.

It had been a month and three weeks since Vegeta had gotten Makita all her supplies and she had started working. In this period of time, she had made him: five pairs of jeans blue, black, green, gray, red, gray, and white sweatshirts, sweatpants, tank tops and T-shirts(two of each), and one tuxedo outfit. She had had some of each fabric left, so she also made him a pair of boxer shorts. They were mainly white, but had pieces of every color sewn on them. They were interesting to look at.

_"They will probably be even more interesting with Vegeta in them,"_ Makita thought, grinning.

"What's a fashion show?" Vegeta asked, shattering her fantasy.

"A fashion show? Wellllll......It's a little get up where people walk around showing off the clothes they're wearing. Usually there's a lot of models, but in this case, there's only you. Which isn't that bad, by the way," Makita explained.

"Oh, ok, I don't have a problem with that. I'll do it," Vegeta agreed, to his surprise.

"Great!" Makita exclaimed and delightedly finished her dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

9:00 p.m.

Main Hallway

Vegeta and Makita stood side-by-side on the moving sidewalk. Both of them were full and sleepy. They were quiet for almost the whole trip back to their rooms.

Then Vegeta suddenly said, "How am I supposed to get from your room to my room tomorrow? I mean after the show-thingy. I'm going to be carrying a bunch of clothes. How am I supposed to not get caught?"

"Umm, last time I checked, you could do super-speed. Why don't you just use that to get back and forth from my room to yours?" Makita said, a little more cocky than she had planned to.

"Oh, right. I forgot," Vegeta said, a light touch of crimson flashing on his cheeks. Fortunately, Makita didn't see the brief, not to mention embarrassing, color change of his face.

"Well, here's my room. I'll see you tomorrow. Noon, ok?" Makita said, bidding her goodnight to Vegeta.

"Right, noon. See you then. 'Night," Vegeta answered, and departed her doorway to go to his own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Noon

"Hi, come on in," Makita greeted Vegeta eagerly at the door.

"Hi, why so uhhhh....happy?" he asked.

"I'm just really anxious to get started. I really want to know if the clothes fit and what they look like on you and if you like them," she explained. "Ok, first, you're going to have to take off the outfit you're wearing now. Here's my bathroom, and here's the first batch of clothes I want you to model for me."

She shoved the tank tops, t-shirts and jeans into his unsuspecting arms. The look on her face, the sparkles in her eyes and the way she was urging him with her hands told Vegeta that he had better hurry up.

He ran into the room she had pointed at and quickly undressed. He picked up the jeans first. After staring at them for a while, with a rather strange expression on his face, he put them on and fastened them up. After the jeans were on, he pulled a blue tank top over his head. He felt surprisingly comfortable.

"Did you drown in the toilet or something???" Makita called. "What ARE you doing?"

"Coming!" he answered. And with that, he stepped out of the bathroom.

"WOW," Makita breathed. "You look spectacular."

"Really?" he asked.

"See for yourself," she said and pointed to her closet, which had full length mirrors for doors.

"Your right. You know, these things are more comfortable than I thought they would be. I like them," Vegeta said.

"I'm glad you like them. I made you five pairs," she said, grinning broadly. "What do you think of the tank top?"

"It's also very comfy," he said.

Makita laughed and clapped her hands. "Goodie!!" she squealed. "Go try on the t-shirt now, and one more pair of jeans, please."

Vegeta nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Once he was in, he took off the pair of jeans he had on, and put on another pair that was in there with him. After those were on, buttoned, and he had the blue tank off, he selected a red short sleeve shirt and put it on. Then walked back out into her bedroom area.

"What do you think?" he asked honestly.

"I think you look AWESOME," she said, and after that could say no more. His looks were just to captivating for her to speak.

Again he went to the mirror, and checked the outfit out.

He nodded saying, "I like it. This shirt is comfortable too. And the pants...what did you call them?...fit good, just like the last ones."

"Jeans," she whispered. "Here," she said, snapping out of her trance. She thrust some more clothes at him. "Try these on too."

Walking back to his "changing area" Vegeta inspected the new clothes Makita had handed him.

"What are these?" he called from inside.

"They're sweat pants and sweat shirts," she said. "Don't ask. Just put 'em on," she added quickly, already picturing the odd look on his face. She smiled at the thought.

He walked out, looking as spectacular as ever in black long pants with a matching black long sleeve shirt.

_Black is DEFINITELY his color. He looks thinner than usual in it, and that look isn't all that bad,"_ she thought happily.

"What?" he said quizzically, seeing the look on Makita's face. 

"Nothing, you just look good. That's all. See for yourself," she stated simply, hiding all her emotions.

"Nah, I just wanna get this over with," he replied.

"Oh, well, in that case, you're almost done. I just want you to try on one more thing for me, ok?" she asked.

"Oh, alright," he agreed.

"Here," she said shyly, handing him what looked like a pair of white shorts. "Don't ask, don't comment, don't say anything at all. Just try 'em on."

Puzzled, Vegeta walked into his "changing room" and unfolded the shorts. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE?!?!?!?" he bellowed from the room.

Makita giggled. "They're boxers," she said. "Just put them on and come out here and I'll explain, ok."

Two seconds later, Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but the boxers. He looked like a black-haired god. His body was perfectly built, and the boxers proved it. Makia about fainted. 

"You see, Vegeta," she finally managed to choke out, "those are for sleeping in. They're called boxers, but I don't know why, so don't ask. I had some extra material left, so I put it all together as those. If you look, you can see I used every color, and every kind of material I had. Do you like them? Are they comfy?"

"Yeah, they are actually. Thanks. Usually I sleep in my uniform, or sometimes nude, but these are nice. Thanks a lot," he confessed. 

"Good," she said softly, blushing some. "Here are all your clothes. There is also one other outfit in there. You didn't try it on, but you will tonight. It's the black and white on top. I want to be surprised on how it looks. I'll see you tonight at dinner. 9:00, ok. Don't forget to wear it."

Vegeta nodded and headed out the door. Just as he was in the hallway, he heard:

"Hey, Vegeta....."

He turned his head to face Makita.

"Thank you, Vegeta. Thanks a lot."

He nodded again, and turned quickly away, so she couldn't see him smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

9:00 p.m.

Top

Makita sat at their table, waiting for Prince Vegeta to show up. She was very anxious. She couldn't wait to see him in his tux. She found herself wondering what he would look like. Judging from the other outfits, she expected him to look pretty damn good.

Just then, the door opened, and standing there in the doorway was not Vegeta, but an angel, a god, perfection itself. Makita found herself breathless. He looked so good, it was indescribable. She was captivated, his prisoner once again.

Makita didn't know how she pulled it off, but she stood up and said," Hello, Prince Vegeta." Then, she curtsied. She did it with all the respect, adoration, and love that anyone ever could.

Vegeta stood in the doorway, totally fascinated. Makita looked so good. He loved the dress she was in. He watched awe as she curtsied to him. When she rose, he bowed deeply and sincerely to her in return. When he looked up at her again, his eyes took in the sight once more. Makita was dressed in a long, tight, dark, dark, blue, dress with long sleeves. She looked positively ravishing.

Makita was stunned when Vegeta bowed to her. She never thought that would ever happen, much less to her. He looked so fine. The tuxedo fit him perfectly, his muscles bulged under the well made fabric. The black jacket and pants clung to him in a most flattering manner, and brought out all the good parts. The white shirt was crisp and neat, tucked perfectly into his pants. It showed quite plainly that he not only had good abs, but nice pecs too. It was all she could do to keep from fainting.

They both walked to each other, and Vegeta greeted her with a low, sexy "Hi." He walked with her to the table and pulled the chair out for her. Neither one of them could ever remember a more pleasant evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

"Ha! High-ya! Yee-ah! Mmmmmmm.......HA!" Makita shouted, practicing her karate. She was very good at it, but she hadn't done it in a long while. Not since she'd been a prisoner at Sayian City. She had been the best karate fighter on Namek, and had won a couple competitions there too. In a way, she missed the gentle Namekians, and their peaceful, fun ways, and the many matches she had held against them. As far as she knew, all her trophies and medals were still in her bedroom at home.

"AHHH YEAH!" she yelled again, which prevented her from hearing her door open, and causing her to miss Vegeta lean against the doorway and watch her silently. "YAYAYAY!!" she shouted, doing a turn kick in the process. At the end of her kick, she was facing Vegeta, and turning red. "How long have you been watching me?" she stammered.

"Long enough," he replied simply. 

She returned his answer with an evil stare.

"Your pretty good, you know," he said. "How bout a match sometime. See if you can defeat me. Maybe, if your lucky you will."

"A match would be great. How does noon today sound? And if _you're_ lucky I'll go easy on you and not hurt you too much," she shot back.

"Alright, see you at noon," he answered, and walked off down the hall to his own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Weight lifting and training room

Noon

Vegeta showed up first. Dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a red t-shirt, (both made bye Makita) he was totally ready for the match. He was confident, warmed up, stretched out, and getting impatient.

Then Makita showed up. She was wearing what red spandex overalls with white crop top underneath. Her golden hair was pulled back into a practical braid, and she had a red terry cloth sweatband across her forehead.

"Ready to get your royal Sayian hiney kicked, Vegeta?" she said.

"Only if you're ready to lose," he replied.

"The rules are: One-No super speed. Two-No powers or energy blasts or anything like that. And three-NO CHEATING! Get it?" she said.

"Got it."

"Good."

The two faced each other, circling, and watching the others moves. Then, Vegeta lunged at Makita with a powerful kick. Makita blocked it, and rolled out of the way of his other leg. She, in return, aimed a blow at his middle, and connected solidly. Vegeta took the punch with a groan, and his own fist aimed for her stomach. 

Jumping quickly out of the way, Makita kicked at Vegeta's legs. She hit them, and he went flying to the floor. Triumphantly, she walked over to him and put one foot on his wrist and the other on his stomach.

"I win," she announced.

Vegeta glared up at her. "So I noticed," he replied nastily. Using his unpinned hand, he shoved her foot off his wrist, and she lifted the other as he stood up.

"You know, you're not nearly as strong as I thought you would be. I think that I beat you pretty easily. What happened to the almighty Prince Vegeta? The Undefeatable One," she asked.

He looked at her evilly, saying, "Rematch. Let's rematch, and I'll bet I can beat you."

"Fine," she responded.

Once again, they faced one another, circling. This time, Makita moved first with a hand aimed at his face, that changed course to his left shoulder at the last minute. Vegeta moved his right hand and left leg in unison to give her a kick in the knee and a punch in the right elbow. 

Jumping to the side, she ran around to the back of Vegeta, and gave him a solid kick in the butt and a hit to the back of the head. She then ran back around to the front of him and landed a blow to his left eye, blackening it on the spot.

She backed up, circling again. Vegeta lunged. His left foot connected with her abdomen, as his hand slapped the right side of her face. He kicked again, but she moved as she delivered a hit to his left shoulder and elbow. 

Then, Vegeta made a sudden, unexpected move. He lunged at her with both fists aimed at her head. Makita gasped and jumped quickly out of the way. But, as she was landing, Vegeta moved his leg so that she tripped and fell the minute she landed on the floor. As soon as she had hit the ground, Vegeta walked up and stood on her wrists, unabeling her ability to move.

He glowed down at her with gleeful, triumphant look on his face. As he glared, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Her hair was nicely braided when they had started, but now several strands had fallen out and were plastered to her sweaty face. Her breasts moved up and down as she breathed, and her eyes had a beautiful, Sayian-like glow to them. Vegeta felt his heart begin to pound, and it wasn't from the match.

"I beat you this time," he said.

"You sure did," Makita replied grinning. As she smiled, Vegeta heart rate got even faster.

As Makita laid there pinned by Vegeta, she had to notice just how hot he was. His chest was heaving in a sexy way, and not to mention, from the ground, she had quite a nice view. His feet felt surprisingly good standing on her wrists, and the look on his face and the sparkle in his eyes sent her heart on a pounding rampage. Just the sound of his hard breathing sent her into an "excited" mood. She grinned up at him with a lusty look in her eyes.

Vegeta chanced another look down at Makita. The sound of her breath and the look on her face and in her eyes made a certain friend of his very happy. He prayed, silently and desperately, that Makita wouldn't see the sudden change in his person.

"Umm, Vegeta?" she said.

He wasn't sure he could answer until he heard himself saying, "Yeah, Makita."

"Do you think you could get off of me now? I mean, it's nice down here and all, but your kinda cutting off the circulation to my hands," she asked.

Vegeta sighed, relived, but disappointed in a way. "Yeah, sure. Sorry," he replied.

"S'all right. Good match. Come on, lets go back to our rooms, get cleaned up, and I'll meet you for dinner at say, oh, seven fifteen. It's two o'clock now, so I'll have plenty of time to get ready. And so will you. Now that you've got more than one outfit, you'll have to choose something to wear. I'll see you then. Bye!!" Makita said, and ran off down the hall in the direction of her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

7:15 p.m.

Top

Vegeta and Makita arrived on the top at the same time tonight. I guess there is a first time for everything.

Makita smiled when she saw Vegeta heading toward their table at the same time she was. As she had hoped, he was wearing his new tux again. Inside, her heart sped up, and her spirit soared at the sight of him.

Vegeta saw Makita walking toward the table in time with him. He looked at her, and his heart skipped about five beats. She was wearing a solid black dress. It was long, but clingy, and it accented all her good points. The sleeves were long, and made of a see-through material. On her feet were black high heeled shoes that looked somehow sexy.

They reached the table, and Vegeta gently pulled out the chair for Makita, and then, when she was seated, he pushed her in. He then took his place, across from her, at the table.

"You..uh..you look really nice, Makita," Vegeta stuttered.

She looked up at him with a shy, thankful smile. "You do too," she replied.

"That was a good match, you know," he began. "You fight well. You're better than you look. I haven't had a match like that since I fought Kakarot. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You fight well yourself. I'm honored to be compared to Kakarot. I'm sorry I beat you. But then again, you beat me pretty bad, too, so I guess I deserved that," Makita answered, laughing.

"Uh, I just thought I'd let you know, that the time you won, I had..uh..let you win. I didn't think you would ever stand a chance of besting me, so I thought I'd be nice and give you a victory," Vegeta suddenly added.

"You **_what_**!!??!!" Makita screamed. "You little priq. I can't believe you just said all that. Boy, that was totally wrong!" She jumped up out of her chair, and made her way towards him.

"Is that really true, Vegeta?" she said. "Well, in that case, I have a little secret for you." She leaned over and whispered this in his ear, " You know that match you won? Well, I let you win that one. Two can play at that game, Princy-poos!"

"WHAT???" he roared, and flew out of his seat. "You little....You little...." he began.

Makita jumped up and started running, laughing at the top of her lungs. Holding up her dress, she raced around the platform they were on, as Vegeta followed close behind yelling, "You little...Just wait till I get a hold of you! You little....you little..."

Finally, Makita flopped down on the roof. She couldn't run anymore. Unexpectedly, Vegeta flopped down next to her, breathing hard. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. 

"Rematch?" she said.

"Rematch," he agreed. After a pause, Vegeta spoke again, "Makita, what's kissing like? Where can people kiss, I mean?"

She looked at him with a weird expression on her face. Then, she said, " You can kiss anywhere, but I'll show you the most common places, ok?"

"Um, sure," he answered.

"Ok, let's see. I think the most common place to kiss is on the cheek. Like this." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Next would be on the hand." She picked his hand up off the floor, and kissed the top of it. "I also think on the nose and forehead are good spots too." Again she leaned forward and planted a kiss on both. "The uh, the lips are good too. In fact, they are the best thing to kiss, I think. but, please don't ask me to demonstrate that one, ok?" She turned to Vegeta. He nodded.

They then sat there in silence, staring at the stars. Neither one had said a thing in a long while, when Makita suddenly said, "You know when I showed you kissing on the hand? Well, I showed you wrong. Anyway, it's the guy that kisses the girl's hand, but I'm gonna show you the right way any case. Here, watch." With that, Makita got down on one knee, took Vegeta's hand and gently kissed the top of it. "That's how it's actually done," she said, sitting down again, "except the guy kisses the girl, as I said before."

Vegeta leaned back and rested on his elbows. Not noticing that he had done it, Makita laid down in the same position. They turned to face each other, ready to say something, at the same time. Their faces ended up being just inches apart from each other, their heads tilted, and their lips parted. They both quickly turned back around with their hearts racing.

"Um, I'm getting kinda tired. I wanna go back now," Makita said nervously. Vegeta nodded wordlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Main Hallway

9:30 p.m.

They had opted to avoid the sidewalk. Walking all the way gave them an excuse to stay together longer. But, either way, it seemed that they reached Makita's room all to quickly. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning alright. I had a good time, Vegeta, thanks. I hope you did too. And I hope that my little, uh, kissing lesson helped you. See you later," Makita said, bidding him good night.

Just as she had walked in her door, Vegeta called out to her. "Makita, wait! Come back for a sec."

She went back to her door and faced Vegeta. "Yes?" she asked.

Vegeta didn't say a thing. Instead, he got down on one knee, took Makita's left hand, and gently kissed the top of it. "Good night, Makita. I'll see you in the morning," he said, and walked off down the hall before Makita could say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta flopped down on his bed. His heart was racing, and his legs could barely hold him up anymore. Gently, he touched every part of him that Makita had kissed. He could hardly believe she had done that. Her lips had been so soft, and so gentle, like being touched by rose petals.

But the big kicker for him was, he couldn't believe that _he_ had kissed _her_. He had been thinking about it since she had said that the guy was supposed to kiss the girl's hand, but he didn't really think he could pull it off. Apparently he could. He wanted to see her again, to kiss more than her hand, but that would have to wait. First, there were some things he needed to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita turned out the lights and crawled into bed. She laid there in the dark and thought about Vegeta. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her. Even if it had just been on the hand, it was still a kiss. It had felt really good too. Her heart had raced (it was still racing for that matter), and her spirit had soared. She had had the most unreal natural high that ever existed, and she wouldn't have minded it again. She wanted Vegeta to kiss her again, on more places than her hand, and she wanted to kiss him. More so than what she had just done at dinner. But she would have to wait; there were some things she needed to know first

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO WEEKS LATER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

2:35 a.m.

The door to Makita's room opened silently, and a figure stood there, silouetted by the light in the hall. Stealthily, the figure made his way over to her bed.

"Makita," he whispered in her ear, leaning over her. "Makita!" he repeated.

Makita gently rolled over, as if still asleep. "HHHEEEEE YYYYAAAAA!!!!!!" she screeched, and shot her fist right into the figure's eye.

"YOW!!" he hollered, and whipped away from her bed quickly. 

But before he could get very far, she threw out her legs and tripped him and kicked him from the side of her bed to the foot of it. Then she flew out of bed, groped around in the dark, found a shoe, then flipped the lights on, standing above the figure, holding the shoe like a baseball bat.

"Oh, my goda Vegeta it's YOU!! I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Are you ok?? I'm so sorry! I really am. I....Oh, goda, I don't know what to say now. I'm SO sorry!" Makita gasped.

"Yeah, it's me," he groaned, climbing up on her bed. "Man, it took me two weeks to get over that first black eye, and now you just gave me a new one!" he whined.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Here, let me see," she said gently, and gingerly took his hand away from his eye. She looked at it carefully, inspecting it to make sure he wasn't bleeding and that she hadn't damaged his eye. She was so intent on making sure he was ok, she hadn't even realized she had called him 'honey'. 

_"You know, until now, I didn't realize what beautiful eyes Vegeta has. I feel so bad knowing I've damaged something so good looking. And I don't mean just his eyes, hehe!," _she thought, smiling.

Out loud she said, "You'll be alright. Again, I'm really sorry. But, what did you come here for. I know you didn't sneak into my room for a black eye. What's up? It must be pretty important if you came at two o'clock in the morning."

"What's love? What does it feel like?" he asked simply.

"Love??!! Well, it's kind of complicated, and what it feels like varies from person to person. This may take awhile. Here, sit," she said, and gestured to the head of her bed.

While he sat on top of the blankets, propped up against the pillows, she got under the covers and lay down.

"Hmm, love huh? Well, it's a feeling you get when you're with one special person. It can be defined as a strong physical and mental feeling and force between two people, but I prefer more flowery words. Stuff like: your arms feel lonely when your not holding that person, you tingle where ever they just kissed you, when they touch you, that part of your body goes numb, and being with them makes your knees go weak."

"And what it feels like? Well, that one is a bit tougher. It varies from person to person, like I said. Some get a tickling in their stomach. For some their knees go weak. Others, experience all these things and more. It all depends on the person, and...yawn...how...yawn...they feel about the other person...yawn."

They sat there and talked for what seemed like a century. Before either one of them knew it, Makita was asleep. Vegeta laid there on her bed, his head propped up on his hand, and stared at her. He wanted to reach out and pet her hair, and to stroke her face ever so gently.

_"I had better go. She's asleep, and I don't think she'd like me spending the night here,"_ he thought. But before he could even get up, he was fast asleep in Makita's bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Makita's room

The next morning

Makita rolled over, and opened her eyes, just as Vegeta rolled the same way and opened his.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!!?" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Nothing," Vegeta answered honestly. "I was going to leave, because you had fallen asleep, but I fell asleep too before I had the chance to leave."

Just then she noticed they were holding hands. 

" 'Nothing', huh? Well, how do you explain this?" she said, gesturing to their interlocked hands. "Look, I really don't want to get into an argument, ok. I'm sorry I yelled. Let's just forget about the whole thing, ok?"

"Ok," he replied. 

"Look, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You should do the same thing. I'll see you later alright?" she said, after an awkward pause.

"Ok," he repeated.

Makita walked into her bathroom and closed the door. She took off her pajamas and sighed. After adjusting the water to the right heat, she stepped in, and as the water hit her, it seemed to rinse off all her worries and stress. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta, still on her bed, flopped down backwards and sighed. Last night had been a real shocker to him. Finding out what love was, and accidentally falling asleep with Makita on top of that, had really done him in. He was so comfortable, not to mention overwhelmed, that he didn't get up off his back until he heard a door open and soft, sweet humming coming from that same direction. Upon sitting up, he saw Makita standing in her bathroom doorway; one towel wrapped around her body, and another one around her hair. She was rubbing the towel against the back of her head as she continued her beautiful song. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, louder than Vegeta thought humanly possible.

"Hey, hey take it easy," he said, raising his hands in defense. " I didn't see anything, nor did I do anything. It's ok. I'm no pervert."

"Oh, you're impossible!" she finally sighed.

She wandered over to her closet and opened the door to look inside. Through the mirror, she could see Vegeta watching her with a very interested look on his face; although, he didn't know he was being observed. 

Upon finding an outfit, she walked into the closet, shut the door, and removed her towel. 

"Vegeta," she called from inside, "be a dear and hang this up for me, please." She dangled the towel just outside the door, bearing her naked arm. 

"Uh...s...sure," he replied going to the door. 

"Here!" she cried and tossed the towel, giggling as it landed right on Vegeta's head.

Just as Vegeta emerged from her bathroom, came out of the closet, dressed in her rainbow outfit. Smiling, he settled back down on her bed.

"Ok, now, I'm dressed and ready to face the day, but you're not. Why don't you go back to your own room, get dressed, do all your little Sayian-y things, and I'll see you at dinner?" she announced. Vegeta only nodded mutely. 

"Alrighty then. Tootles." And with that, she shoved him off her bed, and out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 132

Vegeta's room

Vegeta stood in front of his mirror staring into his own eyes. He opened the door and looked at the clothes he had. He could not stop thinking about Makita and that he was in love with her. Everything was totally perfect, except for one thing: he didn't know if Makita loved him back. 

__

"I want her here with me now," he thought. _"I just wish I knew how she felt about me."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sayian City

Cell 134

Makita's room

Makita had just finished making her bed, when she hear heard a knock on her door. 

"Yes, who is it?" she asked, opening the door. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?!" she cried opening the door fully. She gasped when the open door revealed Vegeta standing there, clad in nothing but his boxers.


End file.
